relation évolution
by rebeck.cotry
Summary: Kaito kuroba devenu un enfant rejoint shinichi chez les victime de l'aptx il est amoureux de son rivale et va tout faire shinichi lui succombe mais également associé leur intelligence pour lutter contre les force de l'organisation former une alliance avec des amis et vivre l'aventure mais aussi empêcher shinichi être la cible du traître de sa famille paye pour veiller sur shinichi
1. Chapter 1

_chapitre : 1_  
 _après un défi du kids ou je me suis rendu je suis rentrer chez moi au lieu de rentré chez ran ma gardienne et meilleure amie depuis toujors mais comme le défi est trés tard dans la nuit une fois rentré chez moiau moment je suis fermer ma porte je constate il à eu passage je goutte nerveusement_  
 _je ferme je vérifier mes parents sont absents il à personne mais je me suis assuré il y à personne je suis allé dans la salle de bain mettre en pyjama la j'ai trouver kids version moi une blesse inconscient je l'es emmené dans la chambre d'ami j'ai surveiller lui en soignant quelle blessure la nuit fini bien endormis sur le lit au matin je suis réveillé il était à e regarder de prêt j'ai rougit je n'était pas imaginéur ça se produire_  
 _kids à peine je suis réveillé m'embrasse d'un baiser doux me prenant la main_  
 _moi j'ai rougit du baiser :kids san qu'est que tu fais_  
 _kids assit sur moi : tu es prêt ma pierre_

 _moi rougis plus : pret pourquoi mm_  
 _kids m'embrasse et me fais sauter bouton de mon haut pyjama vert : moi te faire ce que tu ma promis tentai kun aligata de m'avoir soigner_  
 _moi je rougis plus quand sauté mes bouton de mon haut pyjama j'ai senti sa main dans mon pyjama : kids san je suis pas_  
 _kids me fais taire par un baiser avant de mettre son pénis devant ma bouche : on à parier tu prefer gin te fais de force je sais tu as jamais je serais plus doux possible on va aller étape par étape jusque au jour j un pari est un pari moi je veut te préparer avant pour le jour_

 _moi je suis sentir rougir je me chuchote moi même je pariais plus jamais avec lui pervers_

 _kids me lécher l'oreille avant de faire disparaître mon pyjama vert caressant mon penis : pervers te dit tu n 'avais pas te masturber dans cet endroit l'autre jour maintenant suce moi à moins que tu prefere je dénoncé à ta petite amie tu la matte sous la douche_

 _moi je rougi je commencer à sucer le pénis du kids en rougissant quand je sent sa main caresse mon pénis : je te deteste l'autre jour c'est un accident j'avais pas l'intention de la matter mais c'est dur de résister je suis pas pervers comme toi depuis tu fais que me faire chanter tu as pas remarquer ta changer de corps depuis hier_

 _kids me tient la tete me fais le sucer: moi je suis pas pervers comme toi je veille sur toi je sais tu veut protéger tout le monde mais moi je veut te protéger la dernière fois ce type te suivais ta demander de venir avec lui il voulais voler trésor moi je veille sur toi c'est toi qui ma dit je veut pas être voler par pervers enfant moi je t'aime depuis longtemps on à parier mais j'ai gagner aujourd'hui je suis retour enfant je veut te dépuceler pour aucun pervers voler ta première fois oui j'ai remarquer j'ai changer pour cela aujourd'hui pour devenir ton frère jumeau kastuo edogawa je veut tu soit à profiter de mon experience nous allons faire inoubliable souvenir on va pas attendre retour shinichi quelqu'un pourrais bien te voler ma pierre précieuse_  
 _moi je suis rouge à sucer kids san pendant il me tiens la tete me force à faire va viens sur son pénis dans ma bouche p je me demande comment est je fais pour me faire avoir avec pervers_  
 _kids commencer me sucer le pénis mis un doigt dans mon anus p j'aime trop tentai kun pour le baiser quelqu'un d'autre le baiser : tentai kun tu préfère lubrifier ou sans lubrifiant_  
 _mo je sent kids me lecher le pénis les couille il suce parfois joue enfalmé de rouge : kids san je suis pas prêt j'ai pas ce truc la_  
 _kids m'embrasse me piquer d'un produit à faire effet bander trop dur pour moi me doigter avec lubrifiant fraise: tentai kun si tu continu de chercher des excuse je te garanti je peut te faire en public plein humiliation pervers ta petite amis a pourtant dit de pas venir au défis pour lubrifiant j'en trouver dans la chambre de tes parents je te garanti je te ferai dépucelage de ma pierre précieuse aujourd'hui ou avant la fin du mois tu me donnera ta promesse c'est plus question de temps_

 _5 min plus tard je me sent tout dur d'un coup kids me sucer me lécher il à un sourire il ma pas fallut longtemps jouir dans sa bouche mais je ne peut pas me contrôler je suis dur je continue de durcir_

 _kids : parfait je veut profiter encore plus kids_

 _moi durcit plus tout en suçant kids d'un coups il ma mis un gode dans mon anus je dois dire kids e laisse pas choix il à durcit dans ma bouche encore plus itai je suis_

 _kids sourit de voir durcir mis un god dan mon anus tout en me suçant ou me léchant l'anus frais c'est meilleur_

 _moi je peut sentir j'ai perdu contrôle de mon corp dur de partout ça fais mal je suis en sueur je contracte partout kids ma menotter au lit les main je reprend mon souffle j'ai perdu contrôle de mes larmes je peut sentir les larme couler de mon visage : kid san itai tai itai ça fais mal yamero libére moi_

 _kids venu m'embrasser scotcher des god sur mes téton : non tu reste attaché je veut t'empêcher de débattre pour tu puisse profite du plaisir avec moi tu dois t'habituer kids sa à prendre plaisir à être baisé ceci sera ton entrainement jusque que tu m'offre la permission de te pénétrer le q les god sera en toi jusque au jour_

 _moi j'ai encore plus rouge: mais je refuse de te laisser faire non please mm_

 _kids ma fais le sucer de nouveau son pénis pour me faire taire: tu es à moi je te baiserais c'est une question de temps maintenant je suis retour enfant tu peut pas m'éviter quand je veut je te fais apprendre à aimer le plaisir je suis seul à t'aimer tu es encore plus kawaii je t'aurais pour toujours_

 _deux heure plus tard je suis à bout de force kids à réussi à me faire jouir ces engin de god dur mes témoin pénis mon q mon trou du q ma fais avoir une longue orgasme qui est douloureux pire quand je suis en transformation épuiser je me suis endormis dé l'orgasme plus tard je me suis réveillé personne dans la chambre je suis plus du tout menotté je suis toujours nu j'ai foncer dans la salle de bain jamais j'éprouver de tel sentiment je me suis savonner si fort que je peut encore sentir les effets de ce que kids ma fais faire effet j'aime pas du tout mon sentiment j'ai peur encore plus que d'habitude jamais je me suis senti si faible mal un jeu qui à fais encore super je me suis laissé tomber à j'ai pleuré j'avais honte de moi d'etre aussi faible je me sent perdu je ne sais pas quoi faire ni comment régir encore moins que penser de cette relation de rivalité qui tourne une relation effrayant pour moi j'ai du mal à réfléchir kids veut faire role de mon frère mais moi je suis sur j'ai aucune idée comment d'agir si je dois accepter ou refuser crois que il serais cap de pas me laisser choix d'accepter l'heure suivante je suis descendu prendre à manger en espérant kids san ne soit plus à la maison que je peut trouver de la nourriture qui ferais partir le gout du pénis dans ma bouche ma fais sentir malade manque de chance j'ai plus rien de mangeable sauf des boite et des emballage vides ou périmé qui est bon pour la poubelle encore heureux il reste des fruit et des chips j'ai pris pour manger mais ça ne change rien j'ai toujours cet sensation de gout dans ma bouche j'ai décidé de sortir pour me changer les idée j'ai enfilé mes basket une casquette mon blouson mes lunette de soleil je m'apprête à sortir quand ne je me suis senti tenu j'ai regarder nerveusement qui me tiens c'est kids : surtout sa voix ma fais frisson_

 _kids tenu ma main :ou tu va sans me prévenir_

 _moi j'ai palis et rougis pas: kids san_

 _kids ma fais collé sur le mur: je t'es posé une question tentai kun_

 _moi j'ai des j'ai frisson dans mon corps de sentir j'ai déglutit : kids san je pensait tu es parti je dois rentré chez ran j'allais juste allé voir le prof avant de rentré chez ran_

 _kids c'est collé sur moi m'embrasser le cou en me léchant: je n'es aucune raison de partir sans toi je t'es juste laissé dormir tu en avais besoin je ne te laisserais pas je te l'es dit je vais faire ton frère en plus je sache ta ran chan te soupçonne tu sois le shinichi qui est son meilleur ami peut dire je tombe bien pour te protéger de couverture qui entrain de tomber à l'eau on va voir le prof ensemble travailler l'histoire avant de rentré nous devons procéder quelque changement de style pour notre couverture j'ai pris suffisamment d'argent pour nous aller au centre commerciale alors on y va ensemble pas de mais ne m'oblige pas de: te punir tentai kun on est d'accord tentai kun_

 _moi j'ai déglutit j'ai signé de tete oui je me sent pas courage de oser dire non à kids j'ai me sentir comme si je peur de lui jamais je sent si peur_

 _kids m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux: si tu crois te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement tu me connait mal mon tentai oh j'oubliais ta mère est sur Tokyo on va lui parler au déjeuner elle et laisser un message su le répondeur je me suis permis de lui proposer de manger ensemble maintenant tu m'appelle toujours nichan partout tu passe si on te demande pourquoi tu ne les à jamais dit pour moi tu dit tu as voulu faire surprise c'est la règles entre nous si on pose des question laisse moi faire toi tu as juste approuvé tu ma bien compris tentai_

 _moi j'ai dégluti j'ai signé de oui mon coeur battre vite à peine je contrôle ma respiration mes joue rouge enflammé des frisson qui me traverse le sang je peut sentir les mains de kids sous mon haut jouer de mes téton j'ai fuis son regard je voudrais me défendre de ces caresse mais voila que je suis comme paralysé impossible de bouger ni même de parler je suis incapable de bouger faire résistance à kids qui profiter pour m'embrasser de baiser puis j'entendu un clic après il soit séparer j'ai regarder mon poigné ou j'ai entendu le clic : c'est what kids san c'est quoi ce bidule_

 _kid m'embrasse le cou en se frottant sur moi ces doigt jouer de mes tétons : ce truc s'appelle le bracelet amitié pour faire notre couverture jumeaux il va nous permettre de nous synchroniser nos mouvement trés vite pour tromper l'ennemie maintenant il est temps de passer au chose semeuse tentai kun_

 _moi j'ai déglutis nerveusement : aux chose sérieuse kids san_

 _kids pris ma clé pris ma main activer le système de sécurité il ferma la porte fais disparaître mes clé :on va faire notre programme du jour avant d'aller chez ta ran chan_

 _moi : rend moi mes clé_

 _kids: non_

 _moi :pourquoi non ces mes clés_

 _kids : tu en aura pas besoin à parti de maintenant je garde tout tes affaires de shinichi si tu cherche ton portable shinichi sache que je les confisquer tu as seulement tes gadget de conan seulement ceux qui sont pour nous défendre j'ai oublie de te dire je suis le seul à garder ta montre aiguille ça te sert à rien de vouloir m'échapper je te retrouve je te puni directement tu ma bien compris je te retrouverais ou que tu aille je serais la je te lacherais plus jamais tu va quelque par t c'est avec moi jamais tu va nulle part sans moi_

 _moi j'ai eu des frisson effrayant frigorifier ma colonne vertébrale je suis bouche bée j'ai de suite vérifier mes poche j'ai en constatant il dit vrai mon portable shinichi disparu ma montre hors jeu j'ai me senti peur kids m'obliger regarde dans les yeux j'ai pu voir il es sérieux je pense voila que je viens de perdre contrôle de la situation en une mâtiné je me suis retrouvé totalement contrôlé par kids que même mes defense avec kids sont hors service tant que nous somme pas face aux criminelle je me sent impuissant coincés l'emprise du kids ma tenu la main si fort il ma tirer jusque à la station de métro pour ensuite nous faire prendre le métro pour le quartier commercial ou il ma trainer en magasin à different magasin voyant l'heure de rendez vous avec okassa il ma de nous traîné à la maison edogawa j'aurais jurer il m'aurais sauté dessus à me faire encore excité pour je m'offre à lui si papa et neechan mon autre nichan n'était pas la ce qui la freine à me soulager aussi mais j'ai sentiment il va remettre à plus tards il me colle comme un chewing-gum_

* * *

P _lus tard okassa est revenu de son travail elle ravi de manger avec moi en famille même ci c'est invité surprise qui à su faire accepter par ma famille avec sa carte de super acteur kawaii adopter l'idée de la couverture jumeaux_

 _autour de 12 H 43 à la maison edogawa_

 _mon frère arrive sur la moto nous vois arriver ensemble : tien nichan tu emmener de la visite shopping pour okassa_

 _moi j'ai déglutis en serrant les paquet de shopping fort : nichan c'est pour_

 _kids aussi quelque paquet : tu es qui toi pour conan_

 _mon frère : je suis kenichi son grand frère et toi tu es qui pour mon nichan je t'es jamais vu_

 _kids me chuchote : il es t vraiment ton nichan tentai_

 _moi je signe de oui de tete chuchoter: c'est mon vrai jumeaux une longue histoire_

 _kids : tu as interet de tout me dire ou je punis plus tard_

 _moi : mais kids_

 _kids ma fusillé du'n regard glacial : tu tiens à ta vie tu oublie de m'appeler kids san tu m'appelle nichan 'est clair attention ce que va dire tu interet être meilleur acteur ou je te punis_

 _moi je signe de oui nerveusement je regard mon frère qui sourcille me regarde : c'est clair nichan_

 _mon frère sourcilla : et nichan c'est qui ton ami_

 _kids se présente avec un respect d'aîné : moi c'est kastuo edogawa ravi de te connaitre kenichi nissan_

 _mon frère : enchanté de te connaitre kastuo is vous entrez vous explique votre visite à papa_

 _moi je panique : nani otossa est la_

 _mon frère : normalement oui il est avec neechan_

 _moi je m'apprête à me sauver sentant la panique approcher p j'aurais du me douter otossa serais la forcement déjeuner avec okassa la fratrie serais la : je viens de me rappeler j'ai oublier quelque chose yabbe_

 _papa dans son bureaux à vu nous somme la envoyer un SMS à mon portable de conan : tin tilng_

 _kids ma pris mon portable : amuser : le baron noir t'attend il te dit n'essaye pas de filer il te retrouvera tu sera bien perdre si il te tiens_

 _mon frère : ce qui signifie nichan que tu ferais mieux d'entrer avant okassa arriver_

 _moi j'ai pu sentir frisson me traverser les veine p so comment je vais expliquer lui à tossa c'est bien mon jour d'ennuie visiblement : so je savais c'est une mauvaise idée de venir ici_

 _mon frère entrer à l'intérieur : vous venez ou vous rester geler dans al neige_

 _kids ma tirer à l'intérieur de la maison edogawa : allons y nichan on va dans ta chambre on à du travail à faire avant retour chez ta ran_

 _moi à intérieure ma fais un froid effrayant parcourra mes veine mon sang même ma colonne vertébrale geler sur place la peur au ventre mon coeur battre encore plus vite que d'habitude je me suis senti nerveux plus que jamais la seule chose j'ai réussi à faire à peine entrer j'ai filer dans ma chambre je ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi je me senti aussi anxieux à peine j'ai su garde ma respiration à un rythme régulier pourquoi je me suis senti si anxieux au point d'avoir peur la nausée je commencer à me sentir humide des yeux trembler_

 _mon frère inquiet ma suivit dans ma chambre il ma trouver encore essoufflé tremblent effrayé : nichan tu va bien_

 _moi j'ai vraiment être trés panique j'ai même du mal comprendre ma réaction pourquoi chaque fois j'entre dans cette maison je suis dans cette état même chez moi j'ai cette réaction qu'est qui me met dans un tel état ça je ne sais rien je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais tout ce que je sait je peut pas me con troler que cette situation ma mis mal: nichan_

 _mon frère ma serrer dans ces bras ma laisser pleurer et me_ _calmer: calme toi je suis la personne te fera du mal je _te promet tu es en sécurité__

 _ _papa : je peut savoir ce que tu fais ici kids kun__

 _kids qui semble nous avoir suivit avais garder ces distance regarder derrière lui : baron san comment pouvez savoir qui je suis_

 _papa :je suis pas meilleur detective pour rien kids kun_

 _kids descendu de l'étage pour le salon :semblague alors tentai san dite moi pourquoi votre fils réagi comme ça en sachant vous etes la_

 _papa la suivit : ça te concerne pas ce que fais mes jumeaux toi tu vins faire quoi ici à part jouer espion de shinchan_

 _kids : confidentielle juste vous savoir que tentai kun et moi à décider à partir d'aujourd'hui de faire pour sa couverture nichan que je compte bien veiller sur lui d'ou la raison notre couverture sera associé je vous pris baron san de pas m'appeler kids vous risque de faire tué votre fils et moi pour infos je sais qui est votre fils en vrai d'ou la raison notre association_

 _papa sourciller : associé donc je suppose tu porte une identité associé à conan edogawa pour ta couverture_

 _kids se présente : c'est exact mon nom est kastuo edogawa que nous somme la pour travailler notre couverture afin d'intégrer mon personnage rapidement à son entourage comme je l'es dit je vais faire son frère étant donné nous avons le même age réel que je pense jumeaux serais parfait pour éteindre soupçon de son amie ran chan sur lui bien entendu je suis acteur je sais m'adapter à toute couverture j'ai la particularité de jouer 100% un jeu de role qui cette petite fille_

 _papa vu neechan qui se cache : asuko princesse viens voir papa_

 _asuko sorti de sa cachette avec sa poupée : papou tu ma trouvé_

 _papa chatouille neechan : tu manque pas de cachette ma princesse_

 _asuko ris enlacer papaet designé kids : yamero otossa c'est qui lui_

 _papa : lui c'est l'ami de ton frère_

 _kids offre une fleur bonbon : moi c'est kastuo edogawa un ami de ton frère ravi de connaitre princesse asuko chan voici pour toi être jolie princesse_

 _asuko : aligata kastuo san elle est jolie la fleur_

 _papa poser ma soeur: princesse si tu allais mettre la table conan et kastuo mange avec nous n'oublis pas okassa et keni mange aussi_

 _asuko obéis : conan nichan est la chouette hai otossa je vais mettre la table_

 _kids : jolie princesse baron san votre femme n'est pas la ce que je constate_

 _papa : yukiko est au travaille elle va renté dans un moment tu put m'appeler yusako plutôt que baron je suis plutôt étonné tu connais mon personnage_

 _kids : je lis votre livre c'est même grace à lui j'ai décidé de m'inspirer sur des invention j'ai secret de personnage de jeu vidéo j'ai créer yusako san le baron noir est pour moi un peur de ma vie je suis confronter à des personne effrayant qui on tué mon père comme baron noir même personnage qui ma rendu ainsi que votre fils trés indépendant des adultes à double visage je ne sais pas qui est de confiance mais je sais je doit être trés prudent m'assure tentai kun ne soit aps en danger avec mes ennemie à moi que je dois le protéger des ennemie de moury san_

 _papa : tu va jouer double jeu pour vos vie à tout les deux une vie entre danger et rêves tu es conscient que tu doit mettre un personnage en pause_

 _kids : je suis conscient j'ai pris une taille non voulu mais même ci je suis contraint de plus utiliser mon personnage je ne laisserai personne salir ma réputation avec des meurtre ou des crime j'ai pas commis d'ou la raison je suis associé avec votre fils étant le meilleur tentai junior je sais que je pourrais garder un œil sur lui et ces amis tout en menant une enquete contre mes ennemie j'ai jurer de les retrouver l'assassin de mon père qu'importe les risque je trouverais par tout les moyen l'assassin d'otossa ferais justice à otossa quoi qu'il m'arrive personne surtout pas eux m'empêchera de les mettre en lumière_

 _papa : soit prudent kastuo kun dans ta quête de la justice que soit toi ou mon fils ne jouer pas au dessus de vos limite en solo n'oublier pas vous etes des enfants vous etes désavantager_

 _kids : je le sais nous allons travailler des nouvelle stratégie conte nos ennemie pour il soit mis en lumière les faire sortir de l'obscurité_

 _maman rentré :tadaima_

 _papa : okaerie yuki_

 _neechan sauter sur okassa: okaerie okassa tu es trés jolie je t'aime_

 _maman porte ma neechan : aligata princesse je t'aime aussi trés fort yusako conan est arrivé_

 _papa : oui il est monté dans sa chambre avec son frère conan nous emmené un visiteur_

 _kids se présenté avec joue rougi fais tour de fleur : konichiwa oneesan mon nom est kastuo edogawa le frère de conan ceci pour vous belle onnessan_

 _maman embrasser la joue kids : kawaii kastuo kun aligata pour ces jolie fleur je vais mettre dans un vase appelle moi yukiko_

 _kids joue rougi sourit kawaii : bestuni yukiko oneesan_

 _papa sourciller : kastuo kun tu ferais mieux draguer les filles de ton age plutôt que les fillse plus agé qui son deja marié_

 _kids sourit : je prefere les sexy girl plus agé vous serez jaloux je drague votre femme yusako san vous avez de la chance d'avoir une jolie femme comme yukiko oneesan rassuré vous je ne drague pas les femme marié les fleur est une façon pour un magicien de présenter mes respect à une femme loin de moi draguer une oneesan l'age de ma mère je suis plutôt intéressé pour les fille à 25 maxi loin de moi de briser la famille de tentai kun ça ne sera pas cool pour notre association_

 _papa : kastuo kun tu es un garçon bien plus mystère que ton père c'est fou que tu soit plus mature que mon fils à cet instant alors au défis tu fais plus gamin_

 _kids : j'ai toujours été mature et gamin yusako san j'adapte mes défis à mes humeur et au scénario je sais être mature sérieux je sais aussi être un gamin quand il faut_

 _plus tard après le déjeuner neechan fais sa sieste dans sa chambre moi ne peut pas dire j'ai finis les ennuie oh non kids mes parents mon frère on est dans ma chambre je jure kids me fais être sous contrôle je ne sais pas quel tour de magie il utilise mais son regard sa voix me fais frisson_

 _kids coller à mon dos me tint les cheveux : approche toi conan kun on va commencer_

 _moi j'ai trésaille nerveusement : pitié pas ici avec mes parents ma fratrie son ici_

 _kids me chuchote à mon oreille : non on fera la fete sans yeux et oreille uniquement entre nous on est tranquille maintenant on va procédure au changement pour notre couverture_

 _mon frère entre : nichan tu veut vous faite quoi tout les deux je peut savoir pourquoi kastuo kun pourquoi tu tiens les cheveux de mon frère_

 _kids ma lâcher avec un sourire un regard vers moi allant: rien je touche juste les cheveux de ton frère pour savoir comment il sont pour je puisse mettre une coupe identique pour nous soyons parfait jumeaux pas vrai conan on changer de style de coiffure_

 _moi j'ai rougi : hai keni nichan kastuo et moi on va jouer jumeaux il eut faire notre couverture parfait_

 _kids pris les sachets de shopping : à ce propos conan et moi on allais commencer amélioration de notre couverture pour éteindre tout soupçon j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle coupe comme conan va jouer mon jumeaux nous allons faire une nouvelle coupe identique_

 _mon frère : vraiment nichan tu va faire nouvelle coupe je croyais tu aime pas nouveauté_

 _moi : mais c'est que pou ma couverture je veut bien faire un effort si ça me permet de éviter ran soupçon trop juste pour cette fois je ferais changement de coupe_

 _mon frère : je peut vous aider à amélioration de votre couverture je peut me charger de votre coupe jumeau_

 _kids : ça depend de ce que tu sait faire moi je vais faire une mode kawaii si tu fais mode pour vieux on passe_

 _moi : nichan es pas mode de vieux nichan est fan de la mode_

 _kenichi : je sais faire coiffure mode si ça peut vous aider je peut même créer une nouvelle mode et teindre si voulez_

 _kids : d'accord tu va nous aider avec couleur et une nouvelle coupe mode tu va commencer sur conan tu va faire une nouvelle mode kawaii surprenant qui va avec un enfant acteur pourquoi pas un style manga en violet_

 _moi : nani otossa ne me laisserai jamais avec ce style je vois pas en quoi dérange le brun_

 _kids : ça me dérange pas mais que je sache tu as une jolie mère blonde que tu as mis ta couverture américain japonnais je ne veut pas dire une couleur fraiche sera parfait pour faire_ _loin soupçon de ta meilleure amie si on peut pas avoir une couleur cool pour être acteur on va tromper l'ennemie avec une couleur mois brun pourquoi blondinet ça te va bien avec tu sera kawaii pour ton amie pense que tu es pas shinichi qui est brun de nature si tu tiens à être trouver par tes ennemie bon courage de pas faire pleurer ton okassa pour ta mort_

 _mon frère : nichan il à raison ça ne coûte rien d'essayer une nouvelle couleur pour éteindre soupçon de ran elle te connait par coeur tu as dt de vouloir la protéger de tes emmener_

 _moi je soupirer :pff d'accord je veut bien tester une autre couleur pour tromper ran mais c'est nichan qui fais pour moi_

 _kids : ok kenichi san fera ta nouvelle coupe cool moi je vais m'occuper de travailler notre nouveau style vestimentaire si tu permet je choisirais une tenu pour nous deux ça te va conan_

 _moi :d'accord kastuo_

 _mon frère : nichan viens avec moi on va prépare ta nouvelle coupe pour améliore ta couverture_

 _moi j'ai pu sentir le regard méchant qui ma frigorifier : d'accord nichan_

 _30 min plus tard_

 _papa observe kids : kastuo kun à quoi tu peut bien penser_

 _kids asst sur la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensée jeté un regard à papa : yusako san que vous faite ici_

 _papa : tu es dans la chambre d mes fils je te signale c'est plutôt moi qui te devrais te demander que fais tu de leur chambre quel_

 _kids regarde la chambre p oh je vois les jumeaux partager leur chambre : j'attend kenichi san et conan kun nous avons commencer les amélioration de la couverture edogawa avec queue petit changement de style pour tromper l'ennemie faut savoir ce camoufler dans le décor_

 _papa : tromper l'ennemie faut savoir se camoufler dans le décor j'ai deja entendu cette phrase quelque part_

 _maman entrer déposer des vetement : oui c'est une des phrase préférer de l'acteur hideyuki osamu qui joue dans caméléon ninja_

 _papa : je me souviens maintenant cet acteur tu ma présenter lors d'une fete avec tes collègue si je me souviens il est un nouveau talent_

 _kids : yukiko oneessan vous connaissez hideyuki osamu sama_

 _yukiko : j'ai deja travailler avec lui sur un film aventure c'est un nouveau talent qui joue des film mystère aventure_

 _papa : kastuo kun lui pique une de ces phrase préférer il doit être sacrement doué pour tu deviens son fan_

 _kids : bof j'aime juste le sens de cet phrase je suis aussi un caméléon qui adore se camoufler mais je dois admette il un talent mais il lui manque quelque chose pour devenir meilleur il est encore loin de mon niveau pour devenir parfait caméléon comme moi_

 _mon frère : parfait caméléon comme toi kastuo un il semble tu est un frimeur c'est moi le meilleur caméléon_

 _kids : vraiment moi j'ai appris du meilleur caméléon de l'univers dé mon plus jeune age un maitre des déguisement qui fus mon maitre ma enseigné l'art du déguisement grace à qui ma permis devenir un caméléon de haut niveau kenichi san plus que tu es la c'est que tu as finis avec conan je me trompe_

 _kenichi : ouais ouais j'ai fais pour nichan une parfaite coupe digne de caméléon_

 _kids : alors ou est il j'aimerais voir sa coupe caméléon à la mode des enfants serais jaloux_

 _maman : coupe caméléon mode ou je voudrais voir ça ou est conan_

 _kenichi : dans la salle de bain kastuo kun je voudrais te poser une question_

 _kids : tout depend de la réponse tu veut pose ta question kencihi san_

 _kencihi : qu'est tu veut faire à mon frère vraiment_

 _kids : rien que jouer son protecteur qui veille sur lui et nous somme associé anti mib pourquoi tu demande ça kenichi san_

 _kenichi croise les bras sourcillant : associé j'ai pas cette impression_ _je te préviens il arrive mal à mon petit frère tu peut être sur je serais ton cauchemar à vie_

 _kids : je te retourne ta déclaration sache que je ne suis pas un traître que je ne suis pas du genre abandonner mes amis il peut toujours compter sur moi que tu trahis ton frère je serais ton cauchemar même à ta mort personne à droit de faire souffrir trahir mon meilleur ami_

 _papa racler sa gorge en me regardant : hfm hfm hfm_

 _maman ma vu m'enlacer : kawaii mon conan tu es trop kawaii dit moi tu va bien tu es pale_

 _moi j'ai rougi embarrassé : genki okassa je viens de voir un message de ran qui ma demander de l'aide sur une nouvelle affaire_

 _papa : rien de dangereux pour toi_

 _moi : non c'et plutôt l'affaire d'une de ces amis qui se fais hacker kogoro ojissan c'est engagé de trouver son hacker seulement ran inquiète pour son amis que c'est aps sur kogoro ojissan sache se tenir_

 _mon frère : ce type drague et boit non stop comment il fais pour protéger une fille contre un hacker sans boire_

 _kastuo : il y à mieux come garde du corps elle aurais pu demander à un vrai detective de l'aide plutôt que ce detective loser_

 _moi : elle à pas engager kogoro c'est ran que à demander de l'aide amis kogoro ojissan à entendu il veut venir protéger ran et l'amie de ran quand il s'agit de ran il c'est se donner les moyen de surpasser pour protéger ran bref ran nous attends on doit se dépêcher de la rejoindre_

 _papa : nous comment ça tu va la rejoindre_

 _moi : kastuo et moi_

 _kids : moi tu lui as dit pour moi j'ai penser de lui faire la surprise_

 _moi : j'ai rien dit sur nous il aucun moyen que lui parler il semble que quelqu'un qui me connait nous à balancer à ran pendant nous fessions les boutique ma demander qui tu était parce que elle s'inquiète pour moi je lui envoyer un message pour lui dire j'ai reçu de la visite de la famille de okassa je suis pas idiot demo okassa otossa vous aller hors de ma chambre si vous plait j'ai besoin de changer_

 _maman fais la moue: mon conan je t'es deja vu_

 _moi : okassa je sais tu ma changé bébé mais je suis plus un bébé même ci je suis rétrécit je suis assez grand pour m'habiller tout seul sans me faire surveillé par vous_

 _kids : yukiko oneesan je dois me préparer rencontrer ran chan je dois m'habiller que je ne suis pas habitué de m'habiller devant inconnue s'il vous plait attendre en bas que soit terminer notre couverture d'ailleurs n'est ce pas l'heure pour vous de faire votre super role de maman de conan rien de mieux que une maman pour expliquer à ran chan la présence de kastuo edogawa yukiko san_

 _kenichi et moi : ho hé c'est à notre okassa tu parle_

 _maman pris nos main de mon frère et moi : du calme les jumeaux kastuo kun à raison c'ets aussi mon travaille de m'assurer conan soit correct de tout façon je dois aprler à ran chan voici l'occasion de faire fumiyo edogawa_

 _moi je regarde ma mère en rougissan : oka okassa_

 _maman_ _mis sa main sur mon front :ma regarder dans les yeux : je m'en doutai mon conan tu es de la fiévre ça epliue ton manque d'énergie duajourdhui une visite à snesi te ferais pas de mal_

 _moi je rougi plus j'ai vite reculer je me susi sauver ne prenant mes vetement : je vais bien okassa j'ai pas besoin de sensei ran m'attend j'ia promis de rentrer avant 16 h on est attendu kastuo presse toi vie_

 _papa : tu as pas meilleur moyen de faire fuir shinchan que de parler de sensei_

 _maman fusillé papa ne sortant : je suis sérieuse yusako shinchan est malade tu sais ce que sa veut dire pour lui il peut fuir autant de fois mais j'ai sentiment ça va se reproduire chez lui si l'affaire tourne mal kenichi kastuo ne laissez pas conan atteindre ces limites dans une affaire qui met en danger je vais me changer_

 _kastuo goutter regarde papa : de quoi parle yukiko onnessan yusako san_

 _mon frère : shinchan malade à tendance à se retrouver trés vite en mauvaise posture la dernière fois il à voulu enquete malade il c'est retrouver kidnappé des ennemie de moury san en plus il faillit mourir il à été l'hôpital la santé de mon frère peut changer d'un coup pour l'instant il va bien mais l'instant d'après les autres symptôme apparais tout commence par la fièvre c'est qui et dangereux pour nichan ça explique pourquoi se reaction aujourd'hui_

 _papa : kastuo kun shinchan ta dit si il à mal à la tete aujourd'hui ou as tu remarquer des chose étrange_

 _kids : mal à la tete non mais à vrai dire ces dernier temps il est plus en bizarre sur plusieurs enquete pour cela j'ai pris la decision de le surveiller de prêt à fin de résoudre certain mystère chez lui qui m'intrigue kenichi san à mon tour de faire caméléon je vais avoir besoin de la coupe caméléon à fin de terminer notre couverture avant de voir ran chan_

 _mon frère regarder papa puis regarde kastuo : d'accord alors vite avant nichan empirer sur sa santé si okassa dit nicha à de la fièvre ça deviens dangereux pour nichan_

 _kastuo p fièvre je me demande si c'est aps la même chose qui arriver l'autre jour je reste persuader que il à quelque chose de en plus qui fait conan cet état à moi de trouver pourquoi mon tentai agis bizarement ces dernier temps_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapitre 2**_  
 _plus tard je suis de retour à l'agence avec maman et mon pseudo colocataire pervers que maman à fais intégrer ma couverture chez ran et son père ran accepte malgré moi et son père de faire kastuo habite avec nous kogoro est sorti chercher une voiture de location pour ran et son amie qui lui demander de son aide pour protéger moi je craint ce pervers de colocataire soit à trouver des occasion pour me chauffer pour atteindre son objectif mais ensuite viens problème de kogoro ojissan passe toujours son temps me frapper la tete et pas m'écouter oui kids kun est possessif jaloux passionné perfections sur beaucoup de domaine surtout comme keni mon jumeaux trop protecteur il à pas se laisser faire facilement tyranniser ni frappe en fait il à un caractère un peu saddick un peu tyran un peu trop direct dire ce qu'il en pense une personnalité effrayant j'avoue qui me fais peur en fait je découvre une face de kids jamais remarquer avant peut être parce que on était à distance maintenant je suis colocataire pervers de kids ça fais sortir ces autre personnalité qui montre pas au défis mis à part son coté pervers j'ai deja vu paraître lus d'une fois kogoro ojissan pas sur il s'entende bien avec lui_

 _5 district beika 15 h 15 agence Moury_

 _moi j'ai pas temps d'éviter mon cheew gum j'était vraiment envie de m'éloigner manque de chance c'est pas possible d'etre loin de lui qu'il pris ma main son regard effrayant ma fais frisson dans mon corps je li dit nerveusement en rougissant : tu es pas obliger de me tenir partout ou en va on es de garçon c'est honte_

 _kastuo tiens ma main fort il serre : je me répète tu ne va nulle par sans me prévenir pourquoi est tu si pressé conan tu n'essaye pas de me fuir par hasards_

 _moi goûter je gratte ma joue embarrassé :euh non j'allais juste à l'agence je suis un peut impatient de savoir quel affaire l'ami de ran besoin d'aide ça fais longtemps je ne peut voir les amies de ran que je me demande si je la connais_

 _kastuo m'observer chuchoter à l'oreille avec un ton à frisonner geler mon sang: enquete ou pas enquete rappelle toi si tu essaye de m'éviter de quelque façon dit toi tu sera puni je te préviens bain c'est ensemble on dort pas avec le vieux dans sa chambre alors on se trouve une zone uniquement pour nous loin de ces ronflement e u suis mes règles sans discuter tu ma bien compris conan désobéis tu sera punis_

 _maman qui arrive derrière nous après avoir garé la voiture à une place : conanlibre mètre de l'agence kastuo attendez moi_

 _moi je déglutis p bon sang je sent je vais pas apprécier ce colocataire pervers: j'ai compris je n'essaye pas de t'éviter tu sois pas toujours me tenir la main surtout public si te plait kastuo_

 _kastuo me regardai puis regardais en devant voix basse :peut être ou pas je te ferais de la liberté pour déplacer seul de temps en temps mais ne pense pas je te garderais pas à l'œil dangereux comme tu es comme detective je suis à te surveiller_

 _maman: conan kastuo une petite photos avec sourire avant de monter chez moury_

 _kastuo ma tirer sous un arbre :ok viens nichan on va se mettre la po_ _ur faire la photos okassa c'est bon ici maman qui veut prendre notre photos :oui vous etes kawaii comme ça shi tu veut bien me faire ton jolie sourire_

 _moi je me forcer de faire un visage kawaii sourire qui séduit mon okassa mon coeur battre trop fort à mon oreille quand nos grimpons à l'agence je savais ma vie devenu encore plus compliqué pour quitter ran en conan revenir shinichi auprès d'elle arriver à l'agence sur des minute je me sent pas courage de parler tout ce que je sais je me sens inquiet et sentiment de voir un mauvaise journée arriver avec des sentiment qui me sont complètement incompréhension je fais affronter ces dernier 24 h suis besoin de parler à quelqu'un peut être je devais parler à haibara pour conseil mais ça deviens embarrassant de savoir je suis à parler de ma vie à une traîtresse surtout une filles ran oh non ça serais trop conflit dans ma tete encore plus qui passe proche en fasse confiance la police trop risque de finir sur une affaire le prof non trop bavard plutôt mon entourage otossa ou nichan ou meilleur ami heiji qui pourrais comprendre ho non ça serais maux de tete avec leur différence opignon sur cet affaire pendant je suis pensée 'entend une voix douce à mon oreille je regarde okassa en face de moi à mon niveau ran kastuo et l'amie de ran qui m'observe je rougis_

 _maman : mon conan tu va bien tu me semble malade_

 _moi enfantin : genki okassa je pensais juste quelque que chose_

 _ran : attention conan kun tu réfléchis trop tu aura encore mal à la tete_

 _moi sourit doux ma meilleur amie : ne inquiète pas ran neechan je vais ben je pensais juste à ce que je dois choisir pour le devoir exposé orale à_ _présenter_

 _maman : pourquoi tu réfléchis tu as juste faire la consigne donner pour faire ton exposé par ta sensei mon conan_

 _moi rougi plus embarrassé : okassa peut on vraiment faire un exposé de le choix deviens dur à faire de peur que je me retrouve encore de nouveaux à être honte de la classe juste chanter faut tout le monde rit de moi quand je chante faux en public j'aime pas ce devoir je sent venir moquerie sur moi encore je veut pas faillir encore_ _'ai vu kastuo sourciller_

 _ran : conan tuas aps te soucier de les autre dire sur toi tu as juste de ton mieux montrer tu compris la consigne donné par kobayashi sensei pour avoir note juste pour tes compétence à toi ceci est pas grave de pas savoir comme tout monde faire mais montre ton niveau à toi est toujours juste sans tricher est loyal pour obtenir une note mérité de tes effort récompensé d'une note juste pour toi par pour les autres à dire_

 _moi p montre mon niveau juste loyal sans tricher j'aurais voulu ma vie soit aussi de ce sens ran_

 _maman ma observé avant de m'enlacer comme toujours affectueuse douce amicale me dit à l'oreille doucement : seul ton coeur juste peut trouver le chemin de la bonne direction choisit de la vérité : mon conan tu fais trop de soucie de ce que pense les autre de toi je te les deja dit tu dois être toujours toi même ne pas suivre les mauvais_ _e influence reste positif ne pas te laissé tirer vers le négatif avec des bêtisé du genre de moquerie je suis sur les mauvaises parole qui sont dit par le reste des personne qui t'entoure sont des mots de jaloux de voir mon fils être un kawaii génie de déduction qui aussi brave que un super héros de voir tu es douer en footballeur tu serais leur marquer tous de tes meilleur but il reste bouche bée ignoré ces mauvaises parole et vivez bien heureux d'etre vous même comme vous etes toujours croire en la justice comme sherlock Holmes sur genre de chose il soit être justice la mon conan il n'es t pas de ton ages d'aller être parfait pour être comme tout les autres juste parce que il sont jaloux de toi être un geni aux doux parfum de talent avec droit comprend tu mon conan je veut aps de toi faire ce que n'est aps à faire pour une note_

 _moi : hai okassa je ne veut point te décevoir je veut faire toujours juste note pour moi toi okassa et ran neechan sois fier de moi je veut_ _pas obtenir note just pour camarade de classe faire ce qui est mal n'est pas un detective faire_

 _maman : mon conan je suis toujours fier de toi je sais vous serez de votre mieux pour rester dans le droit chemin je vous élèves toi et ton frère ne pas oublier ce que je vous est dit la dernière fois n'essaye pas de faire comme ton baka de père toujours à croire que le monde vie que de travail rien d'autre exister pour lui sois aussi t'amuser comme tout les enfants de ton age ne soyez pas peur d'avoir de obtenir des note juste mérité de tes effort à toi pas ceux des autre je te fais confiance pour grandir avec amusement à de jolie rêve voyez je suis sur de moi vous trouve une jolie princesse libre comme une fiancé pour garde votre esprit hors de travail mon conan avec un ton taquinant et amusé_

 _moi rougi éloigné de mon okassa après choque de ces mot : what no okassa ne pas e peut voir an et son amie amusé kastuo je croirais il à vu un fantôme tellement l est blanchi joue rougi_

 _maman amuser : pourquoi pas tu es si borné mon conan à pensé à devenir comme ton otossa je veut votre bien soyez avec plus d'amusement je suis votre mère je me dois assurer vous être une vie normal heureux rien mieux une princesse amie plus pour vous empêcher devenir trop comme votre père accro de travail à un si jeune age de voir vous prenez chemin votre père pris me fais pas bonne vue de votre avenir un petit kawaii garçon accro de travail et de ton cas avec de histoire detective qui te passionne trop vous etes petit je veut vous prenez un plaisir de vivre à vous amuser en plus de ces passion qui me met peur de pas voir grandir que coup de téléphone m'annoncer mon borné de fils voulu copier son tossa pour devenir accro de travail vous de votre passion de voir tu veut raccourcit votre enfance pour juste prendre ce chemin de votre père pris vous formation de ce défaut je veut voir vous mes fils heureux avec plus de jolie rêve passion voir vous avez à vivre longtemps de passer l'age d'etre mineur pur être un adulte responsable dans un monde vous vivre des aventure hors travail_

 _moi je regarde mes pied je me sent rougir plus mais embarrassé ou brûlant comme fièvre annoncé ces mots me font comprendre combien j'inquiète okassa sur ce chemin qui est pas sans danger de faire ma vie plus courte que je suis de taille actuelle : okassa j'ai pas besoin de vous me trouver un chose comme ça okassa je suis un kids petit pour les truc compliqué des adultes mais je serais pas de courte vie un jour je vous présenterais une princesse que vous pourrez aimez prendre soin de moi qui serais me faire stopper comme avec tossa et toi je serais grand je vous donnerais joie d'etre grand mère avec kids de sang qui vos ressemblerais trop me rappeler être un an de plus comme toi tu fais avec otossa je veut te promettre de pas trop devenir comme otossa de m'amuser beaucoup plus oublier travail pendant un jour de congé je ne veut faire plus voir mon okassa est trop inquiète je vous promet être avec plus d'amusement dans mon avenir deja avec mes amis de mon age ensuite quand je serrai vieux pour chercher une princesse de coeur comme toi et otossa qui sera me garder loin de travail juste laisse moi faire ça tout seul je veut pas tu me choisit une princesse je peut me débrouiller seul comme un grand garçon plus que bébé en tout cas_

 _kastuo p la vielle me rappeler trop okassa qui veut faire gérance de ma vie : okassa je serais garder mon nichan avoir plus d'amusement je suis la pour veiller sur lui pas laisser nichan être comme otossa accro de travail_

 _maman: je ne doute pas mon kastu tu as toujours su faire ton nichan être moins ennuie de lui même avec des amusement je veut vous oublier pas l'un comme l'autre vous devez vous amuser sans faire de cascade dangereuse dans les règles juste sans dépasser limite de votre age n'aller pas faire contre des personne plus grands que vous de action qui vous attirer des ennuie la colère de mauvaise personne qui on jouer jeu pas de votre age qui sont dangereux n'oublier pas que vous etes des enfants pas des adultes mais je comptes sur vous ran chan pour rappeler aux jumeau qui sont que des enfant il on besoin d'amusement pas de cascade dangereuse pas de trop travail qu'il reste dans le droit_

 _ran: compter sur moi fumiyo san je vous promet de veiller ils ne soit pas dépasser leur limite d'enfants et qui pourrons toujours avoir amusement conan kun tu montre ta chambre à ton frère je vous appellerais quand otossa est la pour nous partir soyez pret n'oublier pas prendre un pyjama pour la nuit_

 _moi je me suis senti nerveux : hai ran neechan_

 _maman nos embrasser nos joue : aligata ran chan de prendre soins de mes jumeaux je vous ferais le payement rapidement pour besoin des jumeaux mon conan et mon kastuo je dois y aller je dois prendre l'avions soyez sage chez ran chan et pas de dispute être vous_

 _moi rougi embarrassé : hai okassa_


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3**

dans le restaurant familial de l'amie de courir avant d'aller chez l'amie de courir qui se fait hacker travaille au restaurant de sa tante comme serveuse le hacker jaloux peut être dangereux

 _hanami (19) l'amie de courir ces journaux à recyclé soupirer en regardant l'heure: pff voila qui est fait_

 _Comment comparer le comportement de l'aide avec les enfants: ne hanami san pourquoi tu soupire plein de temps tu regardes l'heure tu as un rendez-vous_

 _hanami: non conan kun j'ai pas de rendez vous mais aujourd'hui je suis censé travailler je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de travailler avec cette personne_

 _kastuo / enfants: hanami san tu travaille ou_

 _hanami: dans le restaurant de ma tante je suis serveuse_

 _conan: hanami onees tu tu tu es tu devrais aller travailler tu peux laisser le hacker vivre comme le droit de vivre normal travailler_

 _hanami: tu crois Conan kun c'est une bonne idée_

 _ran rejoint avec d'autres journaux qui bloque une bonne idée hanami san_

 _hanami: conan kun pense que je dois aller travailler il faut pas m'empêcher de vivre ma vie jusqu'à parce que ce hacker_

 _kogoro alkumer une cigarette: ce gamins dit des bêtise moi kogoro moury_

 _Enfants: à tord de dire Conan est dire des bêtises_

 _kogoro frapper enfants mechaments sur la tète: ferme la gamin_

 _Ran: yamero otossa ne commence pas frapper les jumeaux_

 _Les enfants frappent par kogoro contre attaquer par son art martial: itait ne me touchez pas ojissan 2 je m'appelle kastuo mon frère Conan pas gamins veuillez m'appeler par mon prénom ou mon nom de famille edogawa ojissan 3 maman dit toujours un homme n ' a pas le droit de refuser la femme qui travaille ni la vie sa vie comme elle veut 4 maman dit aussi tout l'homme d'une femme qui est sa mère battre ou harceler une femme c'est comme ne pas respecter sa mère 5 sur est au 21 eme siècle la femme sur le même droit que l'homme de vivre respirer l'air intimidé me me touche encore en moi frappant sur la fin vous en prison han, et san tu es jolie faire ne laisse pas les méchants, se ravitailler de la vie sache shinichi nichan à dit meilleur moyen de trouver un hacker c 'est de vivre sans changeur au quotidien allez-y nichan ça le menteur par ici_

 _conan regarder choquer enfants déglutis p enfants il connaît les art martiaux oh merde: nichan_

 _kogoro marmonner en massant une jambe: pour qui se prend ce gamin malelevercommentmiloose moi manquer de respects_

 _Ran bien fait pour toi otossa je te dit que ça s'appelle Conan kun et kastuo kun pas gamine tu avais aucune raison de frapper kastuo kun sur la tète d'ailleurs tu sais quoi il est vrai que kastuo kun sur est plus au je suis jamais un homme m'empêcher travailler même toi Mr le détective ni même le baka de tentai mon meilleur ami et de baka sherlock shinichi hanami san les jumeau sur la raison de ne pas laisser cette personne gâché ta vie comme le droit de faire tout ce que quand tu veut ou tu veut_

 _hanami: tu as raison rani chan je vais aller travailler d'ailleurs je t'invite manger au restaurant courir avec les jumeaux edogawa et toi moury san_

 _plus tard au restaurant de la tante d'hanami_

 _hanami: konbawa tante jessi_

 _tante de hanami qui mets les tables: konbawa hana ma chéri tu es en retard je pensais tu viendrais pas_

 _hanami: gomen pour mon retard je voulais juste m'assurer il ne soit pas encore la_

 _tante hanami: je vois tu encore là ce problème avec ton harceleur ben je préfére savoir tu vas bien que le contraire en fait de fleur est un colis pour toi est arrivé arrivé le met sur le comptoir du vestiaire_

 _hanami: aligata tante jessi tante jessi ça te dérange pas couru et sa famille soit ici j'ai demandé à courir et fils de m'aider à découvrir qui est mon harceleur_

 _tante de hanami: le restaurant n'a pas encore ouvert ouvert le garçon peut jouer le garçon jouer avec les enfants ta cousine_

 _Ran: konbawa je suis Ran moury voici mon père kogoro moury détectives et les jumeaux edogawa Conan kun et kastuo kun je suis enchanté de vous rencontré obassa_

 _kogoro tenter de seduire moi de meme je suis ravie de vous rencontrer une belle femme comme vous aussi séduisante_

 _la tante de hanami frapper la table avec sa cravache: taisez moury tentai san garder vos drague pitoyable pour une autre personne s'il vous plaît devant tout le mineur qui entre dans mon restaurant 'assister de vous ayez un comportement exemplaire à mon restaurant j' ai deja vu vos enquete plusieurs fois sachez mon mari déteste les détectives il est chef cuisinier croyez le il viens à voir comment vous faites votre travail avec votre comportement compte sur lui pour rappeler à, l'ordre_

 _le cousin aîné d'hanami: okassa un problème tu veut j'aille chercher otossa_

 _la tante de hanami: tout va bien yosato que les invités de hanami qui sont venus dîner installe les à une table de VIP montrent aux jumeaux édogawa la salle de jeu_

 _le cousin hanami: hai okassa suivez moi mina hana j'ai besoin de m'appelle tu peux compter sur moi_

 _hanami: genki yoyo je n'es pas encore besoin de tes services je vais me changer pour prendre mon service couru moury san je vous verrais aprés_

 _rar: d'accord hanami chan_

 _Plus tard sur un dîner pour une fois kogoro ojissan seras pas eu son fils alcoola pour boire ni tabac encore être radiner sur le menu pas avec les enfants dans les environs même ran est amuser devoir les enfants rappeller à l'ordre kogoro_

 _Yosato venu prendre notre commande: ran chan moury_

 _Ran: je vais prendre la salade capresse avec n * 4 du menu de pouletpetpdessertclafouti de cerise un exotique_

Kogoro chuchoter a couru: ran Choisi un autre menu moins cher pour toi et les gamin

Enfants entendu kogoro durement: il a couru neechan tu comme droit commander ce que tu veux laisser un type comme lui decider pour toi te traiter comme lui fai apres tout les bon plats tu preparer pour lui

Moi, les enfants est aussi effrayant sur lui: nichan yamero

Ran: tu as raison kastuo kun vous demander ce que voulez manger les jumeaux

Moi j'allais commander enfants oser commandant mon repas

Kids commande: Nissan mon frere et moi va prendre pareille que rane neechan de menu sauf a la place du the on va prendre du jus de fruits exotique glace dessert gateau chocolat creme si vous plait nissan pas vrai conan

Moi je peut sentir kids avec son regard effrayant sur moi celui qui me dit de rien bon timide avec angoisse mon coeur c'est pression en ce moment: hai nichan

Plus tard apres diner je suis aller avec kids dansdla salle des enfants ou ran nous envoyer il avais 4 autres enfants 2 sont les enfants de la propriétaire du restaurants ce qui ma bien arranger pour ce pot de colle loin de moi cependant apres le services de hanami pendant elle me Parler on c'est fais kidnapper par le hacker de hanami

Hanami sorti par derrière du restaurant pour sortir les poubelle: pff otossa tu me manque

Moi je jouais cache cache avec les autres enfants j'ai suivit hanami : ne hanami san pourquoi tu appelle pas ton père

Hanami met a ma hauteur : conan kun tu sais la ou se trouve tossa est impossible l'appeler qu'est que tu fais ici c'est interdit aux client ce cote du restaurant

Moi:euh je cherchais les autres enfants avec nichan qui sont cache je t'es vu je veut voir tu va bien hanami San

Hanami me fais un bisou sur ma joue:trop kawaii conan kun Aligata conan kun de vouloir de veiller sur moi palis en voyant le hacker

Le hacker masque venu derrière moi me tiens avec son couteaux menace hanami: si vous crier ou tenter quoi que soit hanami chan je tuais le Gosse c'est compris

Hanami effraye me regarder :euh hai pitié tuer pas conan kun je fais ce que voulez

Moi menacer et prisonnier impossible de agir avec un couteau aiguiser sous ma gorge pmerxep il est passe au niveau supérieur:mmmmm

Le hacker ma cloroformer :vider tes poche dirige nous vers la voiture la bas main en l'air tente dis à dieu à ce gamin

hanami obéit à le hacker gomen nasai conan kun

38 min plus tard

kids surveille a montre p tentai kun est pas au toilette je me demande ce que fais cet idiot ben raison de plus pou moi le unir

le cousin : ale bouya edogawa kun que fais tu ici tu es pas rentré avec moury san et hanami

kids: nani il sont parti sans moi sérieux

ran parle à la tante de son amie: semi nasen obassa hanami san en à pour longtemps dans son travail

tante de hanami : regarde sa montre : ran chan hana mi à déjà finit à cet heure ci je sais elle va en cour demain la semaine elle finit 21 h yosato ta cousine est elle encore en cuisine

yosato : ah je l'e vu elle ma dit elle mettre la poubelle dehors se changer et rentré

kastuo p yabbe mauvais tentai kun es disparu moi blesser peut voler bon pas choix : ran neechan tu as vu mon frère conan

ran :nani maintenant tu le dit ça fias un moment j'ia pas vu conan kun j'ai penser il et avec ti otossa tu réveille toi

kogoror sur un banc dormi:mm ran qu'est

ran : otossa je m'inquiète hanami san à finit son travail demo elle nous dit de l'attendre elle va se changer mais elle n'est pas reapariu conan kun aussi

la tante de hanami: yosato vérifié pour ta cousine va chercher ton oncle

yosato: ha okassa

tante de hanami en colère : moury tentai pouvez vous expliquer vous qui êtes engagé pour la sécurité de hanami pourquoi vous dorme sur un banc de veiller sur elle

kogoro palis : euh j'ia parler vos personnelle et os client habituelle j'ai aussi vérifier les les alentours demo elle à dit ma fille elle va se changer de l'attendre ensuite elle rentre meme ran chan proposé de venir avec elle aux vestiaire ran c'est ce que tu ma dit

ran : hai obassa je sais hanami est inquiet alors je lui proposer de l'aider l'accompagner pour veiller sur elle hanami ma répondu elle me remercie pour ma proposition mais seule personnel à acces aux vestiaire de plus il faut un code pour entrer dans les vestiaire elle à aura pas pour très longtemps elle serais très vite de retour de l'attendre demo comme j'ia vu votre personne fais du nettoyage pour ps déranger hanami san ma dit on l'attend ici

la tante de hanami croise les bras : bon sang han tu peut être têtu parfois comme ton père

yosato :okassa otossa il complètement ko dans son bureau j'ai trouver ceci le téléphone de hanami aussi

kastuo regarder : ah le nouveau portable de mon frère son badge du club nichan son carnet il sen sépare jamais ojissan ou avez vous trouver les affaire de nichan

yosato: euh c'était dans les vestiaire sur le comptoir

ran: oh non conan et hanami san sont kidnappé par lui otossa il faut sauver conan kun et hanami san

kogoro regarde autour réfléchissant vu les camera du parking : je sais ran préviens la police

ran : hai elle va appeler la police

kogoro :obassa ces camera sont elle à vous

la tante de hanami : oui en effet elle film le parking de mon restaurant il plusieur année un client à été pick Pocket par une bande de pickpocket mon mari fais mettre des camera sur le parking

yosato : il y aussi des camera dans le restaurant à l'accueil le couloir les 2 salon ou mange les client et qui mène aux vestiaire et au toilette

******************************************************************************************************************************************kids est éloigner portable :slt j'ia un petit service te demander

partenaire de kids :kids san tu va bien j'ai entendu dire il y à eu coup de feu

kids: je vais bien juste procéder changement de stratégie écoute je veut tu piste tentai kun tu m'envoi sa position

partenaire de kids: tentai kun serais pas hasard

kids :pas de temps t'expliquer tentai kun et une cliente de nase tentai viens d'etre kidnappé je pourrais pas voler ce soir mais je te demande pister tentai kun hayake de me transmettre ces coordonné

partenaire de kids : OK je vais s au qg faire recherche je te rappelle

kids :ok et envois SMS inconnu à baron noir pour lui demander de venir aider l'enquête j'ai pas confiance en l'idiot tentai

partenaire de kids :OK tu va faire quoi

kids : aligata moi je vais surveillé le tentai idiot attendre bon moment pour faire apparaître mon nouveau héros justicier tiens toi prêt

partenaire de kids : ok

kastuo assit sur un banc pris sa tablette se connecte au camera du restaurant : moury tentai je vais t'humilier pour me venger de coup sur ma tete en te fessant passe pour un impeccable voyons voir que me dit les camera du restaurant mon tentai kun je te sauverais de cet enfoiré

plus tard la police arriva kids procéder à 1 ére parti de son plan

sato keiji : ran chan tu va bien

ran pensif et très inquiète :hai sato san je me demande juste si conan kun hanami san vont bien

sato : ne t'inquiète pas ran chan on va les retrouver les ramener vivant

shiratory :ran chan tu as dit être amie avec hanami chan comment la connais tu

ran : Hanami san et moi on est dans le meme club cuisine pâtisserie hanami san rêve devenir chef patissiére demo hanami san et moi on à été meme école depuis la maternelle sauf hanami est presque 2 an avant moi et mes amis un jour hanami san es tombé au Park shinichi on la vu on accompagné jusque à la pharmacie pour se faire soigné demo je comprend pas hanami san est très timide et gentille avec un un sourire qui peut vouloir harceler

sato: timide tu dis souvent les harceleur voit une fille comme hanami chan dis que une belle fille avec sa timidité la rend attirante pour certain garçon tant que ça va pas aussi loin

shiratory :mais ça ne veut pas dire que un fille de caractère comme toi ran chan ne soit pas une belle fille qui peut aussi tomber un hacker

kogoro viens direction de ran entendu shiratory :mphm shiratory keiji celui viens hacker ma fille je lui montre qui est grand detective moury je suis jamais je laisserais aucun mec la faire hacker ma fille

ran :tossa

shiratory : moury san ou étiez vous

kogoro allumé sa cigarette :allez mène mon enquete

sato : qu'avez vous trouver moury san

kogoro : les camera du couloir qui mène aux vestiaire ne fonctionne pas d'après la famille de la cliente ça marchait très bien encore aujourd'hui et la semaine j'ai vérifié la porte de derrière à été trafiquer les poubelle sont sorti

ran: mais alors il à kidnappe hanami san quan elle à été sorti les poubelle pourquoi les camera du couloir ne fonctionne plus

shyratory: il se peu que le hacker connais l'existence des caméra de de ne pas être vu il fais en sorte que la seule sorti sera ces pour lui ans craindre être vu par les camera

sato: on peut conclure comme option est parmi le personnelle ou soi est parmi le famille ou soit les client du est restaurants

ran : otossa les interrogé pour savoir si il on repéré quelqu'un d'étrange qui ferais peur à hanami san obassa à dit au personnel à notre arrivé de coopéré avec otossa ou il seront viré

shiratory : donc si il est parmi client et personnel voyant moury san mener l'enquête il à choisit de passer niveau supérieur de harcèlement sur hanami chan ce qui me dérangé que viens faire conan kun dans cet histoire

sato :à moins conan kun et son observation repérer quelqu'un qui serais possible suspect il à été emmené pour sur il ne va pas parler

shiratory : ran chan en parlant de conan kun qui es ce garçon la bas je l'es pris pour conan kun le regard il ma lancé ma dit c'et pas conan kun

ran pris kids dans ces bras: sato keiji shiratory keiji voici kastuo edogawa l'aîné et jumeau de conan sa mère ma demander veiller sur le jumeaux pour elle

sato : ravie de te connaitre kastuo kun tu es aussi kawaii que conan kun je suis miwako sato keiji de la division 5

shiratory :dessus nobuzo shiratory keiji de la division en chanté de te connaitre kastuo kun pourquoi on te connais que maintenant

kastuyo froid: ça ne regard pas vous keiji san retrouver seulement mon petit frère ou alors vous êtes un nase comme tossa dit des stupide flic

ran :kastuyo kun ne dit pas ça comme ça

kastuo fais l'enfant en colère :non ran neechan je ne fais que dire ce que tossa à dit des stupide flic il laisse des innocent en prison libre les criminelle lui poser question stupide au lieu de cherche nichan je vais le dire à okassa ton tossa est imposteur il vole son argent pour boire il frappe nichan et moi sur la teterje vais le dire à okassa vous trahissez tous okassa nichan va mourir à cause de le stupide flic qui fais pas leur travail il veut pas trouver nichan ça c'est nul nichan croit en la justice la justice veut tuer nichan je vous déteste surtout lui menteur traître frappe nichan sur la tete moi aussi s'enfuit vite

ran en colère menacer son père : matte kastuo kun oh otossa tu va me payé cher je te l'es deja dit de bien traité les jumeaux ne pas le frapper sur leur tete tossa je te préviens conan kun meurs pour son kidnapping c'est moi qui va te faire payé cher ta trahison fumiko san nous fais confiance pour veiller sur ces enfants toi tu as interet conan kun et hanami soit trouvé vivants te jure je te réservé un sort que tu va pas oublié maintenant tu donne tes cigarette t ton porte feuille tout de suite tossa

kogoro palis effrayé par sa fille : je te promet sauve conan kun et ton ami fais moi confiance je les sauverais je feras tout pour les sauver ran

ran confisquer porte feuille et cigarette de kogoro : retrouve conan kun et hanami san vivant ou tu va le regretter vie de me trahir puis cours rejoindre kastuo

shiratory p ran chan à sacré caractère je me demande ce que moury san va faire : moury san vous allez avoir de gros problème pas uniquement avec votre fille sur cette histoire de maltraitance sur mineur-15 ans

kogoro : j'ai rien fait de tel ce gamin malélévé fais que dire des bêtise

kids fais apparaître un hologramme sur le toit du restaurant planqué surveille les adultes p enfoiré je vais te faire paye tes coup sur ma tete de son héro masqué comme iron man violet et blanc : vous osez dire que un enfant de 7/8 ans dit des bêtise kogoro moury tentai de l'est qui est père de famille ne savez vous pas la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants voulez vous faire croire que ne savez vous pas frappe un enfant sur la tete est illégale peut de causer e très gros des dommage au cerveau et à la croissance de l'enfant et à santé mais je sais une chose vous êtes coupable de frapper des enfant sur la tete

kogoro ennervé menaçant hologramme :hé vous la qui êtes vous comment osé vous dire de tel sornette savez vous qui je suis vous pale

kids sourit : qui je suis la réponse je suis le chevalier de la justice j'ai pour mission de m'assurer que les citoyen dorme tranquille chez eux je fais régner la paix et la justice pour tous y compris les plus fragile les enfants chevalier de la justice on je suis ici car j'i vu la police venir par ici je vous observé chacun d'entrevous shiratory keiji san sato keiji san moury kogoro et j'ai était assez present pourvoir cette fille parti à la suite de cet enfant est votre fille vous voulez protéger de tout s mais une question moury san votre fille n'est elle pas ceinture de karaté ? croyez vous vraiment une fille aussi forte que votre file serais se laisser hacker par des gens sans se défendre de son karaté mais des enfants un Vos cliente demande protéger veillez sur eux vous serez prêt laisser mourir pour sauver votre fille qui sait se défendre alors que 2 enfants est pas de taille en


End file.
